MECELLE
thumb|346px thumb|322px thumb|314px thumb|300pxthumb|300px|Ahmet Cevdet paşa ilmiye kıyafeti ile thumb thumb|right|335 px|Mecellenin içerisinde İslam veya İslami terimlerin hiç birisi geçmemesini, ayet hadis dememesini [[ham softalar elestiriyorlar. İslami değildir, diye.]] Mazlum, mağdur ve hukuk arayanların sığınağı ve Türk ve İslam dünyasının ilk ve tek hukuk tedvini yani kodeksi olan Mecelle şimdi: Türkçe - Arapça- İngilizce - Fransızca *Mecelle (MECELLE-İ AHKÂM-I ADLİYYE) - المجلة veya(المجلة الأحكام العدلية veya مجلة احكام عدلى) -Majalla(AL-MAJALLA AL AHKAM AL ADALIYYAH or The Journal of The Verdicts of The Justice or The Ottoman Courts Manual) *Mecelle Esbâb-ı Mûcibe Mazbatası . *Mecelle/Sadaretin Arzı ve İrade-i Seniyye -RAPORT ADRESSÉ A S. A. LE GRAND-VIZIR *Mecelle/Mukaddime - Majalla/INTRODUCTION *Dimitri Nikolaidi Takdimi - AVERTISSEMENT DE L'ÉDITEUR Külli kaideleri :1-Kısım I Fıkhın tarifiMajalla/Definition and Classification of Turkic Jurisprudence (Madde 1) - Mecelle/Fransızca/SECTION I :2- Kısım II Kavaid -i Külliye - Majalla/MAXIMS OF TURKIC JURISPRUDENCE (2-100) - - Principes fondamentaux du Droit Sacré . Mecelle Kitapları *1.Kitap: Kitab'ul Büyû' Bir mukaddime ve 7 bab (101-403) Book I: SELL *2.Kitap: Kitab'ul İcârât Bir mukaddime 8 Bab (403-611) Book II RENT (İCÂRAT *3.Kitap: Kitab'ul Kefâlet Bir Mukaddime 3 Bab (612-672) Book III Guarantee *4.Kitap: Kitab'ul Havâle Bir Mukaddime 2 Bab (673-700)-Book IV Transfer of Debt *5.Kitap: Kitab'ul Rehn Bir Mukaddime 3 Bab (701-761)-Book V Pledges *6.Kitap: Kitab'ul Emanet Bir Mukaddime 3 Bab (762-832)- Book VI Trust and trusteeship *7.Kitap: Kitab'ul Hibe Bir Mukaddime 2 Bab (833-880) -Book VII Gift *8.Kitap: Kitab'ul Gasb ve-l İtlaf Bir Mukaddime 2 Bab (881-940) Book VIIIWrongful Appropriation and Destructions .WRONGFUL APPROPRIATION AND DESTRUCTION *9.Kitap: Kitab'ul Hacr ve-l İkrah Veş-Şuf'a Bir Mukaddime 3 Bab (941-1044) -Book IX : Interdiction, Constraint and Pre-emption *10.Kitap: Kitab'ul Şirket Bir Mukaddime 8 Bab (1045-1148) - Book X :Joint Ownership *11.Kitap: Kitab'ul Vekalet Bir Mukaddime 3 Bab (1449-1530)- Book XI Agency *12.Kitap: Kitab'ul Sulh ve-l İbra Bir Mukaddime 4 Bab (1531-1571) Book XII Settlement and Release *13.Kitap: Kitab'ul İkrar Bir Mukaddime 4 Bab (1572-1612) Book XIII: Admissions *14.Kitap: Kitab'ul Da'vâ Bir Mukaddime 12 Bab (1613-1675) Book XIV :Actions *15.Kitap: Kitab'ul Beyyinat ve't-Tahlif Bir Mukaddime 4 Bab (1676-1783)Book XV: Evidence and Administration of an Oath *16.Kitap: Kitab'ul Kazâ Bir Mukaddime 4 Bab (1784-1851) (42)Book XVI : Administration of Justice by the Courts Die Mecelle (osmanisch مجلۀ احکام عدلیه İA Mecelle-ʾi Aḥkām-ı ʿAdlīye, deutsch ‚Buch der gesetzlichen Bestimmungen‘) war das in den Jahren 1869 bis 1876 maßgeblich unter der Federführung Ahmed Cevdet Paschas entstandene Zivilgesetzbuch des Osmanischen Reiches. Der „Gesetzeskodex“ war eine Kompilation beziehungsweise der erste Versuch einer Kodifikation vermögensrechtlicher Bestimmungen des islamischen Rechts. Grundsätzlich richtete sich das aus 16 Büchern bestehende Gesetz nach der hanafitischen Rechtsschule. Umfasst waren Schuldrecht sowie einige sachen-, personen- und prozessrechtliche Vorschriften, wogegen Erb- und Familienrecht sowie das Recht der frommen Stiftungen nicht behandelt wurden. Die Mecelle trat stückweise ab 1870 durch imperiale Erlässe (irade) in den osmanisch beherrschten Gebieten mit Ausnahme Ägyptens in Kraft. Geschichte Entstehung Die Reform des osmanischen Rechtssystems begann mit dem am 3. November 1839 von Außenminister Reşid Pascha im Gülhane-Park verlesenen Hatt-ı Şerif (خط شريف / ‚Edles Handschreiben‘), womit die Epoche der Tanzimat, also der Neuordnung, eingeläutet wurde. Die Reformen bestanden, wie im Falle des aus dem Französischen übersetzten Handelsgesetzbuches (Kânunnâme-i Ticâret / قانوننامۀ تجارت) vom 28. Juli 1850,1 vornehmlich aus der Rezeption ausländischer Gesetze. Verbunden mit dem Krimkrieg (1853–1856) zwischen dem Osmanischen Reich, Frankreich und Großbritannien auf der einen und dem Russischen Reich auf der anderen Seite wurde der Handel mit den Europäern weiter ausgedehnt. Naturgemäß führte die Zunahme der Handelsbeziehungen zu einem Zuwachs an Prozessen, die vor den gemischten Gerichten (Mehâkim-i Muhtelita / محاكم مختلطة) nach den Vorschriften des Handelsgesetzbuches von 1850 geführt wurden. Die Folge war, dass die Gerichte der erheblichen und ansteigenden Anzahl an Rechtsstreitigkeiten nicht gewachsen waren. Die verfügbaren Scheriatgerichte wurden nicht von den Europäern angesprochen, da vor diesen das Zeugnis eines Nichtmuslims gegen einen Muslim sowie eines Musta'mins gegen einen Dhimmi unzulässig war. Zur Lösung dieses Problems wurde die Übersetzung und Anwendung des Code civil vorgeschlagen, was zwar Befürworter fand, wogegen sich jedoch die Ulama verschlossen. Die Regierung entschied sich für eine Zusammenstellung vermögensrechtlicher Bestimmungen des islamischen Rechts (Fiqh al-Mu'amalat / فقه المعاملات / ‚Rechtswissenschaft über die zwischenmenschlichen Beziehungen‘). Es sollte ein allgemein verständliches Gesetzbuch (metn-i metîn / متن متين / ‚nüchterner Text‘) erarbeitet werden.2 Die Arbeit am Metn-i Metîn begann am 2. November 1855 unter Vorsitz Rüşdi Molla Efendis, eines Mitglieds des Hohen Rats der Tanzimat (Meclis-i Âli-i Tanzimât / مجلس عالی تنظیمات). Weitere Mitglieder waren der Istanbul Kadısı Tahir Efendi, der Hofchronist (vakʿanüvis / وقعه نویس / ‚Ereignisschreiber‘) Cevdet Efendi sowie Hüsam Efendi und Ali Ratib Bey, beides Mitglieder im Rat für allgemeine Erziehung (Meclis-i Maârif-i Umûmiye / مجلس معارف عموميه).3 Der Ausschuss stellte zwar einen Teil beziehungsweise ein erstes Buch fertig, nämlich das Kitâbü'l-Büyû (كتاب البيوع / ‚Buch über den Verkauf‘), löste sich dann aber wegen der ungeeigneten Auswahl der Ausschussmitglieder unverrichteter Arbeit auf.2 Mehmed Emin Ali Pascha, einer der Hauptbefürworter einer Rezeption des Code civil. Am 30. November 1867 verfasste Großwesir Mehmed Emin Ali Pascha ein Memorandum an Sultan Abdülaziz, in dem er sich eindringlich am Beispiel Ägyptens, wo der Code civil ins Arabische übersetzt worden war, für die Rezeption des französischen Zivilgesetzbuches aussprach.4 Auch der Handelsminister Mehmed Kabûlî Pascha sowie der französische Botschafter Nicolas Prosper Bourée übten dahingehend Druck aus. Tatsächlich hatte Ali Pascha zu diesem Zeitpunkt bereits Said Pascha5 mit der Übersetzung aus dem Arabischen beauftragt und dafür einen Ausschuss gegründet.6 Zur Klärung der weiteren Vorgehensweise wurde schließlich eine Spezialkommission einberufen, wo sich die Paschas Ahmed Cevdet, Mehmed Fuad und Şirvânîzâde Mehmed Rüşdi erfolgreich gegen eine Rezeption durchsetzen konnten.7 Der von Said Pascha geleitete Ausschuss, welcher bis zum März 1868 schon 1.500 bis 1.6008 Artikel fertiggestellt hatte, wurde aufgelöst. Die sogenannte „wissenschaftliche Gesellschaft“ (Cemiyet-i İlmiye / جمعيت علميه), der Seyyid Halil, Seyfeddin, Seyyid Ahmed Hulusi, Seyyid Ahmed Hilmi, Mehmed (auch Muhammed) Emin und Ibn Âbidinzâde Alâeddin angehörten, begann unter dem Vorsitz des zum Justizminister ernannten Ahmed Cevdet Pascha mit der Erstellung der Mecelle. Die fertiggestellte Einleitung (Mukaddime / مقدمة) und das Kitâbü'l-Büyû wurden am 22. März 1869 zur Prüfung vorgelegt und traten am 20. April 1869 in Kraft. Es folgten das Kitâbü'l-Icârât (كتاب الاجارات / ‚Buch über die Miete‘) am 7. Februar 1870 und das Kitâbü'l-Kefâle (كتاب الكفالة / ‚Buch über die Bürgschaft‘) am 20. April 1870. Während das Kitâbü’l-Havâle (كتاب الحوالة / ‚Buch über die Assignation‘) noch zur Prüfung vorlag und das Kitâbü’r-Rehn (كتاب الرهن / ‚Buch über das Pfand‘) vor der Fertigstellung stand, wurde Ahmed Cevdet Pascha Ende April 1870 infolge der starken Opposition des Scheichülislams Hasan Fehmi Efendi und der Ulama als Justizminister abgesetzt und von der Mecelle-Kommission abberufen. Hasan Fehmi Efendi, ein Günstling des Großwesirs Ali Pascha,9 vertrat die Ansicht, dass die Erstellung der Mecelle nicht Aufgabe des säkularen Justizministeriums war, sondern vielmehr in den Zuständigkeitsbereich des Bâb-ı Meşîhat (باب مشيخت / ‚Amt des Scheichülislam‘) fiel.8 Der nun dem Bâb-ı Meşîhat angehörige Mecelle-Ausschuss erarbeitete unter der Leitung Gerdankıran Ömer Efendis das Kitâbü'l-Vedîa (كتاب الودیعه / ‚Buch über die sichere Aufbewahrung‘), das jedoch ob seines Inhalts und der Gesetzestechnik heftiger Kritik gegenüberstand und dazu führte, dass die Führung am 24. August 1871 erneut Ahmed Cevdet Pascha anvertraut wurde. Dieser ließ die betroffenen Exemplare beschlagnahmen und vernichten.10 Unter der Federführung Ahmed Cevdet Paschas konnten trotz der nach wie vor bestehenden „religiösen Opposition“8 elf weitere Bücher fertiggestellt werden. Schließlich löste sich die Mecelle-Kommission faktisch 1876 mit der Thronbesteigung Abdülhamids II., offiziell jedoch im Jahr 1888 auf, ohne dass das islamische Erb- und Familienrecht behandelt wurde.10 Aufhebung In der Türkei trat die Mecelle nach Art. 43 i. V. m. Art. 48 des Gesetzes Nr. 864 vom 29. Mai 1926 über das Inkrafttreten und die Form der Anwendung des Zivilgesetzbuches11 am 4. Oktober 1926 außer Kraft. In Albanien wurde sie 1928, im Libanon 1932, in Syrien 1949, im Irak 1953 und auf Zypern in den 1960ern aufgehoben.12 In Israel bewahrte die Mecelle offiziell bis zum Gesetz zur Aufhebung der Mecelle (hebräisch חוק לביטול המג'לה) vom 28. Juni 1984 ihre Gültigkeit. Zuvor wurden jedoch schon einzelne Regelungen und ganze Bücher, wie etwa das erste Buch mit Art. 36 des Verkaufsgesetzes (חוק המכר) von 1968, außer Kraft gesetzt. In den Palästinensischen Autonomiegebieten gilt sie bis heute als Zivilgesetzbuch.13 Aufbau Die kasuistisch aufgebaute Mecelle bestand aus einer 100 Artikel umfassenden Einleitung (Mukaddime / مقدمة) sowie 1.751 Artikeln in 16 Büchern. Die Einleitung setzte sich aus einer ersten (Art. 1) und einer zweiten Vorrede (Art. 2–100) zusammen. Während die erste Vorrede den Begriff des Fiqh definierte, enthielt die zweite Vorrede 99 Rechtsmaximen, die im Wesentlichen von Ibn Nudschaim14 stammen.15 Name Artikel *Mukaddime / مقدمة / ‚Einleitung‘ 1–100 *Kitâbü’l-Büyû / كتاب البيوع / ‚Buch über den Verkauf‘ 101–403 *Kitâbü’l-Icârât / كتاب الاجارات / ‚Buch über die Miete‘ 404–611 *Kitâbü’l-Kefâle / كتاب الكفالة / ‚Buch über die Bürgschaft‘ 612–672 *Kitâbü’l-Havâle / كتاب الحوالة / ‚Buch über die Anweisung‘ 673–700 *Kitâbü’r-Rehn / كتاب الرهن / ‚Buch über das Pfand‘ 701–761 *Kitâbü’l-Emânât / كتاب الامانات / ‚Buch über die Anvertrauung‘ 762–832 *Kitâbü’l-Hibe / كتاب الهبة / ‚Buch über die Schenkung‘ 833–880 *Kitâbü’l-Gasb ve’l-Itlâf / كتاب الغصب والاتلاف / ‚Buch über die Usurpation und Beschädigung fremder Sachen‘ 881–940 *Kitâbü’l-Hacr ve’l-Ikrâh ve’ş-Şüf’a / كتاب الحجر والاكراه والشفعة / ‚Buch über das Verbot, den Zwang und das Vorkaufsrecht‘ 941–1044 *Kitâbü’ş-Şirket / كتاب الشركات / ‚Buch über die Gesellschaft‘ 1045–1448 *Kitâbü’l-Vekâle / كتاب الوكالة / ‚Buch über die Vertretung‘ 1449–1530 *Kitâbü’s-Sulh ve’l-Ibrâ / كتاب الصلح والابراء / ‚Buch über den Vergleich und den Rechtsverzicht‘ 1531–1571 *Kitâbü’l-Ikrâr / كتاب الاقرار / ‚Buch über die Anerkennung‘ 1572–1612 *Kitâbü’d-Da’vâ / كتاب الدعوى / ‚Buch über die Klagen‘ 1613–1675 *Kitâbü’l-Beyyinât ve’t-Tahlîf / كتاب البينات والتحليف / ‚Buch über den Beweis und den Eid‘ 1676–1783 *Kitâbü’l-Kazâ / كتاب القضاء / ‚Buch über die Gerichtsbarkeit‘ 1784–1851 * MECELLE-İ AHKÂM-I ADLİYYE Mecelle bu sayfaya aktarıldı.Devr-i Devleti Aliyeyi Osmaniye'de 1868-1876 yılları arasında kitaplar halinde hazırlanan ve hukukun evrensel kaidelerini külli kaideler altında bir kitapta toplayan, rehin, ibra, beyyinat(delil) ve tahlif(yemin), dava, kaza (yargı veya yargılama), 16 kitaptan oluşan hukuk tedvini (kodexi). *Portal:Mecelle *Asıl adı: مجلّۂ أحكام عدليّه *Mecelle/Eşi sözlük seçmeleri *Mecelle/Lügat anlamı *Mececelle/Istılahi anlamı *Mecelle/Dictionary *Mecelle/16. Kısım *Mecelle Esbâb-ı Mûcibe Mazbatası *MECELLE ESBÂB-I MUCİBE MAZBATASI ASLI *Mecelle'den seçme hükümler *Mecelle'nin Tadili *Mecelle kartelası *Mecelle literatürü *Mecelle/BİBLİYOGRAFYA ve LİTERATÜR *Mecelle/Davada kullanımı *Mecelle/Eleştiriler *Mecelle/Fihrist *Mecelle/Fransızca Şablon:Mecelle/Fransızca *Mecelle/Fransızca/SECTION I *[Türkçesiyle *Mecelle/Hazırlanışı *Mecelle/Kitaplar *Mecelle/Mukaddime *Mecelle/Mutealalar *Mecelle/Mutealalar/Ebul Ula Mardin *Mecelle/Sadaretin Arzı ve İrade-i Seniyye *Mecelle/Şerhleri *Mecelle şerhleri *Mecelle/İlk 100 MADDE *Mecelle/English *Mecelle/İngilizce/Düz metin *Mecelle/English *Mecelle/English/Articels *Şablon:Majalla *Şablon:Majalla bakınız *Majalla *Majalla/Definition and Classification of Islamic Jurisprudence *Majalla/Part I *Majalla/ PART II *Mecelle/Osmani *Mecelle/Tercümeleri *Mecelle/Türkçe.İngilizce.Arapça.Fransızca.Osmanlıca *Mecelle/Resimler *Mecelle/RAPORT ADRESSÉ A S. A. LE GRAND-VIZIR *Mecelle/WP *Mecelle/WP Arabi *Mecelle/VP *Mecelle/Vecizeler *Mecelle'nin Tadili KSVİ KİTÂBÜ'S-SULH VE'L-İBRÂ KİTÂBÜ'S-SULH VE'L-İBRÂ/Düz Metin Şablon:Kitâbü'l- vekalet Kitâbü'l-Vekâle Kitab-ı İkrar Şablon:Kitab-ı İkrar ---- Kitab-ı Dava Kitab-ı Dava/Düz metin ----- *KBVT *Şablon:KBVT *KBVT/Düz metin *KİTÂBÜ'L-BEYYİNÂT VE'T-TAHLîF/Düz metin *Kitab-ı Beyyinat ve Tahlif *Kitab-ı beyyinat ve tehalif ----- *Kitab-ı Dava *Kitab-ı Dava/Düz metin *Şablon:Kitab-ı Dava ---- *Kitab-ı Kaza *Şablon:Kitab-ı Kaza *Kitab-ı Kaza/Günümüz Türkçesiyle ----- Mecelle/English/Articels Ahmet Cevdet Paşa KİTAB-I VEDİA züfer görüşlerine 5. kitapta yer verip tepki çekmesi üzerine mecelle'nin 6. kitabının hazırlandığı komisyondan birtakım entrikalarla uzaklaştırılır ve mecelle'nin en kötü kitabı da bu 6. kitaptır. bakarlar ki o'nsuz ellerine yüzlerine bulaştıracaklar, kendisini geri çağırırlar ve o kötü hazırlanan 6. kitap (kitab'ül vedia) toplatılır. Mecelle/Eşi sözlük seçmeleri MECELLE’NİN TA’DİL EDİLEN MADDELERİNİN İSLAM HUKUKU AÇISINDAN DEĞERLENDİRİLMESİ ----- Mecelle/Günümüz Türkçesiyle İzah güzel Yetkin de çıkmış ---- Mecelle/Şerhleri Ali Haydar Efendi , Dürerül-Hukkâm (Osmanlica) Haci Resid Pasa , Rûhul-Mecelle , Mes’ud Efendi (Kayseri Müftüsü ) Mir’atül-Mecelle (Arapça ) G. Snopian (Fransiz Yazar) , Code Civil Ottoman ----- Mecelle/Vecizeler Mecelle/BİBLİYOGRAFYA Mecelle/Hazırlanışı Mecelle/Mutealalar/Ebul Ula Mardin ------- ESK/Mecelle MKK Mecellenin Külli Kaideleri ESK/Mecelle/1-100 Mecelle’nin üslûbu bir kânun kitabi olarak sâheserdir. Fesâhet ve belâgatla yazilmistir. Bilhassa basindaki 99 fikih kâidesinin çogu, dilimize ezberlenmesi kolay cümleler hâlinde girmistir. Bunlarda Ahmed Cevdet Pasanin akici ve düzgün ifâdesi hissedilmektedir. Fakat o devrin Türkçesi hakkinda ve o konularda bilgisi olmayanlar Mecelle’yi kolayca anlayamazlar. Mecelle’nin basindaki küllî (genel) kâidelerin çoğu, Islâm fakihlerinden Ibn-i Nüceym’in Esbah ve’n-Nezâir adli eseriyle Mecâmi Serhi’nden alinmistir. ESK/Mecelle/1-100/Kelime İzahlı ---- Son:MC/1 MC/2 Kitab-ı Kaza Kitab-ı Beyyinat ve Tehalif Kitab-ı Dava ---- Mecelle/Fransızca ------ Mecelle/Arabî ------ Osmanlıca Mecelle Mecellenin ilk 100 maddesi/Osmanlıca Osmanlıca PDF mecelle ------- مجلة احكام عدلى Arapçası ------ Majalla MAJALLA Mecelle/English Mecelle/İngilizce ----- Mecelle Esbâb-ı Mûcibe Mazbatası ----- Mecelle/Sadaretin Arzı ve İrade-i Seniyye ----- Mecelle/Mukaddime Majalla/Introduction Majalla/Part I ---- Mecelle/Hukukun Kavaid-i Külliyesi Mecellenin külli kaideleri Mecelle'den seçme hükümler ------ Majalla/ PART II Mecelle/İlk 100 MADDE Mecellenin ilk 100 maddesi/Osmanlıca Mecellenin ilk 100 maddesi/Arapça Mecellenin ilk 100 maddesi/Arapça Osmanlıca Türkçe Mecellenin ilk 100 maddesi/Türkçe kelime izahlı Mecellenin ilk 100 maddesi/Arabi Türki İzahlı ve Şerhli Mecelle'den seçme hükümler güzel medeni kanun hükümleri Mecellenin külli kaideleri ESK/Mecelle/1-100 ESK/Mecelle/1-100/Kelime İzahlı Mecellenin ilk 100 maddesi/Osmanlıca Mecellenin ilk 100 maddesi/Arapça. Mecellenin ilk 100 maddesi/Arapça Osmanlıca Türkçe'' Mecellenin ilk 100 maddesi/Arabi Türki İzahlı ve Şerhli ---- *Şablon:Mecelle/Arabi *Mecelle/Arabi *Mecelle/Arabî ----- *Mecelle/Almanca *Mecelle/9 Eylül Hukuk Fakültesi/Prof. Dr. Yusuf Karakoç *Mecelle/Arapça luğatte *Şablon:Mecellebakınız *Mecelle Cemiyeti *Mecelle cemiyeti ------ Mecelle/Fransızca Mecelle/Rumca Mecelle/Boşnakça Mecelle/Osmani Mecelle/Türki Mecelle/Farisi Mecelle/Arabî Mecelle/English ----- • İddianame için: mütevatirin aleyhine Beyyine kabul olunmaz. Madde 73.md Hatası zahir olan zanna itibar yoktur ----- ŞERHLER:Mecelle şerhi Mecelle/Şerhleri MM hocası Atıf Bey şerhi - Archive org Atif bey mecelle Şerhi ---- Mecelle/Hukukun Kavaid-i KülliyesiMC/Mukaddime MC/Makaley-i Ûla MC/1 MC/2 MC/3 MC/4 MC/5 MC/6 MC/7 MC/8 MC/9 MC/10 MC/11 MC/12 MC/13 MC/14 MC/15 MC/16 MC/17 MC/18 MC/19 MC/20 MC/21 MC/22 MC/23 MC/24 MC/25 ----- Mecelle/VP Mecelle/WP Mecelle/WP Arabi ----- Mecelle-i Ahkam-ı Adliye ------ Tafsili Mecelle İcmali Mecelle İzahlı Mecelle Mecelle Taramaları -------- Mecal Mecal-ı şahsi Mecellat Megillah http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Megillah *Melle-i Ahkâm-ı Adliye/1. Madde Kategori:Mecelle Kategori:MECELLE Kategori:مجله Kategori:مجللة Kategori:مجللة الاحكام العدليه Kategori:Majalla Kategori:AL-MAJALLA AL AHKAM AL ADALIYYAH Kategori:Codex Kategori:Ottoman codex Kategori:Codexs Kategori:Tedvinler Kategori:Osmanlı tedvinleri Kategori:Journa Kategori:Önemli kanunlar Kategori:Kanunlar Kategori:Kanun Kategori:Ferman Kategori:Osmanlı mevzuati Kategori:Mevzuat Kategori:Hukukun genel ilkeleri Kategori:Hukukun külli kaiderleri Kategori:Hukuk Kategori:Mecelle cemiyeti Kategori:Ahmet Cevdet paşa